


BEST FRIEND

by haektuans



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haektuans/pseuds/haektuans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho wants someone perfect for his best friend, Jaejoong. So he finds him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEST FRIEND

They started from the store on the first floor and then they shifted from another store, and then from another again. That is what Yunho and Jaejoong has been doing for almost an hour already. Jaejoong has no idea why Yunho drag him in the mall to look for some clothes. He already asked what is with the sudden act but his best friend is not giving him proper answers.

“Why are we here?” asked Jaejoong for the umpteenth time, as he placed his arms over his chest. “Can you please answer me properly, Yunho.”

“You have a date on Saturday.”

Jaejoong got startled for moment. He didn’t know about this. “Says who?”

“Says me.” Yunho smiled at him, as he handed him a shirt. “I think that suits you well.”

“No, I won’t. I won’t take that, not unless you tell me what the heck is going on.”

Yunho looked at him, pouting. “I told you that you have a date on Saturday.”

“Don’t tell me you are setting me up on dates again.” groaned Jaejoong in annoyance.

“Well…” Yunho started, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “You can say that.”

Jaejoong stomped his feet and marched towards his best friend’s way. “Seriously, Yunho you have to stop doing this already.”

“Why not?”

“I just—” Jaejoong stopped, not sure of what he’ll be answering. “I just don’t like it.”

Yunho placed his hands on Jaejoong’s head as he stroked his hair. “Jaejoong, you know that I just want what’s the best for you, right?”

Jaejoong’s lips form into a cute frown. “Yunhoooooo.”

“Believe me Jaejoongie, this will be the last time.” his best friend patted his back, giving him comfort. “Because I believe that this person is perfect for you.”

Jaejoong’s eyes mocked him. “You always say that every time you are setting me up on a date.”

“No, this time, I’m really sure. You told me that you want someone who will understand your moody attitude, someone who will always be there for you, someone who will do silly acts just to make you laugh, someone who will always tell you that he loves you, and someone who will love you for who you are. Guess what, I found him already.” Yunho said, wiggling his eyebrows as he smiled on his frowning best friend.

The younger man just sighed and lowered his head. Jaejoong did not wish to disappoint his best friend, but it is hard for him whenever Yunho is always being like this; setting him up on dates, talking about because he knows that his heart belongs to someone else.

And that someone else is no other than his best friend.

He definitely didn’t see that coming. Jaejoong didn’t foresee that he will be falling for his best friend. At first he only sees Yunho as an older brother or just a friend, but as time went by he realized that whenever he is with him, the feeling is different. All those hugs and kisses they share feel different for Jaejoong already.

Despite of those feelings, he didn’t choose to tell his best friend those because he thinks he might lose him. So he just chose to keep it to himself and don’t tell anyone about it.

“You’re spacing out.”

“I don’t get it. Why are you always doing this to me?”

“Doing what?”

Jaejoong shrugged his shoulders. “Doing this, setting me up on dates.”

“You always complain that you want someone to do romantic stuff for you.” Yunho laughed at him as he gripped him on his shoulders.

“No I don’t complain.” objected Jaejoong. “But besides, I do those with you already.”

“Well yeah, it’s because I am your best friend, but not your boyfriend.”

And then reality hit him, Yunho is just his best friend, not his boyfriend.

“Yeah. Damn right, best friend.” he muttered softly under his breath.

There was a short pause between them until Jaejoong decided to ask something.

Jaejoong scrunched up his nose. “What is his name by the way?” he said, trying to sound like he is interested.

"Name?"

"Yeah. What's the name of my date?"

“Well, his name is Jung Yunho.” his best friend answered him bluntly without glancing at him as he looked for another set of clothes on the store.

Jaejoong felt his hands clutched on the hanger he is holding as he heard his best friend said his own name. His best friend mentioned himself. And he felt the reddening of his cheeks spreading across his face.

“And believe me Jaejoong, he is going to treat and love you well.” Yunho reassured him as looked into his eyes. “Just like how you want your life to be treated like and he’ll give you the love that you’ve been looking for, I guarantee you that.”

 

☆☆★☆★

**A/N: Hiiiiii *u* Thank you for reading ♥ let me know your thoughts! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
